The hero
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: What happened in the trailer of "Heroic Encounter" of SSBU. New Cover Image created on May 06, 2020 made by me.


_The world has turned into darkness thanks to Dharkon, the Smashers that he had at his mercy tried to defeat the fighters not affected by the evil devil and that task would not be easy for the fighters possessed by Dharkon._

In a forest, where darkness is the main attraction, Link was fighting against Marth, who was possessed by Dharkon. The hero of Hyrule had been saved by Kirby and after knowing what had happened, the swordsman decided to help the fighters who were affected, that was fighting.

Link: "Arg, Marth is very resistant, I can not even hurt him" –he told himself as he panted a bit after fighting him.

Marth stared at him for a few seconds until he ran to where Link was to attack him, the hero of Hyrule went to the side so that Marth's sword would not touch him making Link turn back and run along with the Sword Teacher.

Link (Mind): "I do not want to do this, but I have no other choice" –he told himself.

Both swordsmen continued fighting while the sounds of the swords were heard in all the forest, Marth dodged each movement of the sword of Link and this one took advantage of to attack the hero of Hyrule, clear, it would have done it if it was not because Link protected with his Hylian Shield.

Link: "Truly, I do not want to do this" –he told Marth.

However, Marth kicked him backward so that Link would stop and watch Marth who is up and pointing his sword at Link.

Link: "Hck ..."

It was at that moment when Link went to the other side and faced Marth again.

**/-/**

On another side of the forest, someone was riding on his horse listening to sounds that meant that someone was fighting someone.

"I must hurry, this can not be going well"

**/-/**

Link and Marth continued to fight without stopping their swords and the hero of Hyrule struck a sword with Marth's, however, and very surprisingly, someone pushed Link back and the hero of Hyrule braked in the grass to know who was responsible for it. to push him: Meta Knight.

Link: "It can not be, also he" –he told himself.

Meta Knight made movement with his sword and flew to where Link was only for the latter to take a boomerang where he shot off towards Meta Knight, however, he managed to dodge and fly where Link to attack him.

**/-/**

The mysterious person was still riding on his horse and was still listening to the swords that were sounding.

"Every time I'm getting closer, I hope I'm not too late"

**/-/**

Meta Knight was hitting Link with the sword so that the latter could not defend himself and to his surprise, Marth attacked him at his side, sending the hero of Hyrule away.

Link: * Panting * "They are so ... invincible" he told himself.

Marth and Meta Knight ran to Link to attack him and the hero of Hyrule watched the 2 possessed swordsmen be up and pointing their swords at him. Link did not know what to do right now and decided to fight, even with those conditions. But to his surprise ...

**¡SLASH!**

A mysterious fighter attacked the possessed swordsmen, sending them far away from the place. Link observed the mysterious warrior and analyzed him determinedly, he had brown hair and wore a long sleeveless brown and purple leather tunic over a long-sleeved black shirt, brown pants and brown leather boots. He also had a belt with a small bag and a scabbard on the back.

"Ugh, I finally got there in time" –said the mysterious warrior.

Link shook his blue tunic a little and went to the mysterious warrior whom the latter watched.

"I see that I saved you from those 2, do not you think?" –He said to Link.

Link remained silent for a few moments and watched the dark sky where Dharkon lived.

"That thing is responsible for all this, right?"

Link: "Yes, it is responsible for this world to become complete darkness" –he said to the warrior –"By the way, my name is Link" –he said introducing himself.

"Hero"

Link: "Eh?"

"That's what my name is, the Hero" –he said introducing himself.

Link: "Ok" –he said while keeping his sword.

Link and the hero watched Dharkon who was in heaven and was making some sounds in himself.

Hero: "And now what is he doing?" –he ask.

At that time, Link already knew what Dharkon was doing.

Link: "He's calling other possessed fighters" –he said in disbelief.

Hero: "How?" –he ask somewhat confused.

Link pulled out his sword and began to run as fast as possible while the hero stared at him for a few seconds to return to consciousness.

Hero: "I should accompany him, so I can know what it is that ..."

However, the hero heard a scream that shook some trees and the swordsman observed in the sky a shadow of a dragon that was landing where he was.

Hero: "Damn it"

The hero managed to successfully exit the place where the dragon had landed and he observed that the dragon was very different from what he knew.

Hero: "With which you are one of the fighters possessed" –he said to the dragon.

The dragon, who was known as Ridley, began to observe him and behind him, walked another fighter that was a kind of dragon-turtle.

Hero: "It would be better if I prepared myself" –he said to himself as he readied his sword.

* * *

After a few minutes of combat, the hero collided with a wall of a sanctuary and fell to the ground half in pain. After fighting against Ridley and Bowser, other possessed fighters joined the battle, which meant a complication for the hero.

Hero: "Damn it, I can not handle all of them, I'll need some help" –he told himself.

The possessed fighters who were made up of Little Mac, Zelda, Captain Falcon, Ridley, Samus Zero, Shulk, Bowser and Mewtwo walked slowly towards where the hero was to attack him, however, a display of light made them stop to observe What was happening. The hero observed behind him 3 shadows that were watching the wrestlers possessed, the hero rolled his eyes after knowing who they were: Eight (Fighter with his companion mouse, Munchie), Solo (Fighter with Green hair) and Erdrick (Fighter with sword and shield). They all watched the hero and they gave him a sly smile.

Eight: "Let's help you"

Solo: "We will not allow this world to be absorbed by evil"

Erdrick: "Together, we can win"

The hero smiled at that and got up to give a fighting pose along with the other swordsmen. The possessed fighters simply observed and decided to fight, the swordsmen joined together to run where the fighters possessed and thus give the beginning of a hard battle.


End file.
